


Me & You Slow Dancing

by oneoneandone



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoneandone/pseuds/oneoneandone
Summary: Short (less than 1000 words) stories of Lindsey and Emily
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 22
Kudos: 34





	1. Hold Onto me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt**   
>  _linz and Sonny "of fuck that's good"_

“Emily,” she whispers into the darkness as you lower your body to cover hers. “Em—,” your name echoes into the silence as her hips arch to meet the firm curve of your own.

And for a moment you can’t breathe, thinking of all the wrong turns that led you here. To this moment, this bed, this woman beneath you.

This woman who is everything and more.

“You sure?” you cup her face gently, stroking the sweet line of her jaw. Because for her, you’d stop. You’d step back, pretend again for as long as she needs. But her hands skim down your sides to settle at the small of your back as you slowly rock into the home you’ve found between her hips.

“Son—fuck, Em,” she moans, gasping and searching for air. As if she’s drowning in your presence, as if the sheer nearness of you has her intoxicated, asphyxiating under the weight, the depth, of your heart.

You press your lips over the long column of her throat, feeling the way she quivers, quavers under your touch. Until finally, finally, you find her mouth—

Until finally, finally you claim her as your own.

“I’ve got you, Linds,” you whisper, fingers trailing up the inside of her thigh. “Just hold on to me.”

And she gasps again, overwhelmed at the first feel of your fingertips against her. “Oh, fuck Em, that’s good,” she moans, her voice breaking on your name.

And you just smile, and let your lips carry on their journey down her skin.

“Just wait, baby,” you whisper, “it gets so much better.”


	2. Sleep, Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt**   
>  _"but Lindsey, I can't sleepppppp"_

“Come on, please, Linessi,” Emily whispered softly in her ear as they rode the elevator up to their floor. “It’s the last night of camp and you know Jane’ll be fine bunking somewhere else.”

And Lindsey wanted to say yes, she did. She ached for it. But camp was complicated now that they were together, and one of the unspoken understandings was that couples adhered to the room assignments.

“Son,” she stroked the blonde’s side, “you know we’re not supposed to—“ but Emily looked up at her, her eyes the deepest blue Lindsey had ever seen.

“Please, Linds,” Emily asked again, “you know I sleep terrible without you.”

And she did know—it was one of the first things she’d learned about Emily, what a terrible insomniac she was. Except—except when she was curled up against Lindsey’s side.

Lindsey pressed a kiss to her forehead and nodded. She was never going to be able to say no to this woman. “Okay, Dasani,” she whispered as her lips moved gently over her girlfriend’s brow, “but you’re the one telling Jane.”


	3. I Know Your Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt**   
>  _"i know your secret"_

“I know your secret,” Lindsey whispered from somewhere above her, and Emily felt the mattress dip with the other woman’s weight, felt Lindsey’s knees at her sides as the taller woman straddled her hips and sat over her ass.

Emily smiled lazily into the pillow, letting out a low moan as Lindsey began to massage her shoulders, working down her bare back slowly. “My secret?” she arched up into the touch, “I don’t have any secrets. You know all my secrets.”

Lindsey laughed, finding a knot and working at it with her thumbs. “Oh,” she hummed to herself, “I’m sure you have plenty of secrets. Plenty of things I don’t know yet. But,” she shifted a little, biting her lip at the way Emily’s ass was so perfectly shaped, “I do know this …”

“God,” the blonde groaned as her girlfriend rose up onto her knees, and missed the weight of her immediately, “what, what do you know?” She felt Lindsey move up her body, until the other woman’s kiss-swollen lips were travelling down the back of her neck, pausing over the hidden tattoo there.

Lindsey was on her hands and knees above her, torturing her with slow, deliberate intent, and it was—to Emily’s great annoyance—working. “Linds,” she tried to rise herself, only for the younger woman to hold her still, hold her down, “what’s my secret?”

And Lindsey raked her teeth down the smaller woman’s neck, grinning to herself as she whispered in Emily’s ear—

“That you love being topped.”


	4. Everything For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She promised to be supportive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt**   
>  _Soran - "I don't want anything from you, I just want everything for you."_

Lindsey looks gorgeous in her white dress, and Emily feels an ache in her chest just looking at her.

“Is this the one?” she asks as she watches her friend spin on the podium in front of the wall of mirrors. “Does it feel like your wedding dress?”

But there must be something in her voice, because Lindsey catches her eyes in the mirror, and then turns. “You promised,” she says, “you promised you would would be supportive.”

Emily bites her lip, closing her eyes for a moment, trying to gather strength. “I am being supportive,” she tells her friend, even though the words taste sour on her lips. “Does it feel like the dress you want to wear as you walk down the aisle? The one you want Russell to see you in?”

But as much as she tries, she can’t keep his name from sounding like a harbinger of something dark. Can’t keep the awkward silence from falling between them, just like it does every time they talk about this, about Russell, about what Emily feels is the biggest mistake Lindsey will ever make.

“What do you want from me?” Lindsey asks, her voice accusing as she hitches up long, flowing skirt of the dress and steps down, moving to stand in front of Emily. “What do you want from me? Do you want me to back out? Tell him I don’t love him any more? That I said yes to the memory of what we used to be, not what we had become?”

Lindsey stands before her, angry and majestic, righteous and terrifying. “What do you want from me, Emily?”

But Emily isn’t afraid. She takes Lindsey’s face in her hands, taking a deep, cleansing breath.

“I don’t want anything from you,” she whispers, and hopes, against all hope, that this time Lindsey sees her heart beneath the words. “I want everything for you.”

Lindsey’s eyes flutter closed, and Emily presses a kiss to her brow.

“It doesn’t fit,” the taller woman says after a long, quiet breath. “I’ve outgrown it, but I don’t,” she meets Emily’s eyes again, “I don’t know how to get out of it.”

They’re not talking about the dress any longer, and they both know it. Emily dips her head to cover Lindsey’s mouth, fingrers gently caressing her jaw. “That’s the thing about having a best friend,” she whispers, one hand moving to the other woman’s back, finding the pull of the hidden zipper there, “we’re always here to help.”

And she tugs lightly, just enough to get the zipper started, dragging it down to the middle of Lindsey’s back before letting it go.

“We’re always here to get you started,” Emily whispers, “but you have to finish it on your own.”


	5. Why Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt**   
>  _"why? why now?"_

Lindsey kisses her and it’s wrong, all wrong.

She’s been dreaming of this, of Lindsey finally seeing what could be between them. She’d let her mind wander during film sessions, caught herself staring at Lindsey while they watched movies before bed at their apartment, and woken gasping, Lindsey’s name on her lips in the dead of night.

But never, never in all her hopeful, wanting fantasies, had it happened like this. An act of panic and desperation. Spurred on by the terror of losing, of having waited too long.

Not by love. Not by need.

Emily pushes her away, wiping at the tears that have begun to stream down her face.

“Tell me,” she says angrily, completely forgetting that they’re in the middle of a hotel hallway, their friends and teammates frozen in place as they try to decide whether to continue on like nothing’s happening or stay and intervene. “Why now, Lindsey? Why did you wait until I was traded away to another team to finally fucking act?”

Emily is in a rage, blinded by grief and anger and fear. Fear that this was all they were ever supposed to have. Anger that it had taken a tweet about her trade to light a fire under the ass of the woman she wanted so badly to be hers.

Grief that this might be the end, the swan song to every fantasy she’d ever let herself indulge in, every one day and maybe.

Ali wraps her up, whispering softly in her ear, but Emily doesn’t hear the words. She can only close her eyes and hold on.

Still, even in the darkness of her own mind, the image burns—

Lindsey, before her, broken.

Alone.


	6. Just Going to Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt**   
>  _Soran getting bagel!!!! 🥯_

“Remember,” Lindsey said, “we’re going to look, just look.” Her voice was firm and Emily wrinkled her nose up in annoyance.

“We’re doing to look, and find the absolute best one there, and then we’re going to bring them home,” she countered, sticking out her tongue. And she leaned in, touching the very tip of it to Lindsey’s cheek, knowing just how much her girlfriend absolutely hated it when she did that.

Lindsey didn’t disappoint, poking her hard in the arm. “You are so gross,” she shook her head. “You’re like a ten year old boy.” But Emily just snorted.

“Come on, Linessi,” the blonde taunted, “you know you want a puppy.” Her fingers stroked over the insides of Lindsey’s wrists, one of the spots she knew drove the younger woman wild.

Still, Lindsey held strong. “We’re going to look,” she emphasized the last word firmly. But her girlfriend just tugged herself toward the parking garage, grinning widely.

— — —

Emily watched as Lindsey sat silently in the driver’s seat, the way her hands gripped the steering wheel tight enough to leave her knuckles white.

“So,” the blonde leaned in, “I thought we were only going to look,” and she nodded down at the two squirming puppies in her lap.

But Lindsey just gritted her teeth and gripped the wheel tighter. “I said, I don’t want to talk about it,” the words came out dangerously low, but Emily just laughed at the sound of them.

“Your mama’s such a softie, Ferg,” she scratched the head of the tiny French bulldog that had captured Lindsey’s heart the moment they’d seen him. “Isn’t that right, Bagel-boy,” Emily pressed a kiss to the nose of the larger dog, still just a baby, “Mama Lindsey is the softest, chewiest, sweetest—“

And Lindsey just shook her head in disbelief, tuning them all out as best she could, still not entirely certain how they’d walked in just to look, and walked out with not one but two puppies.


	7. Trying to Tell You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt**   
>  _soran "I've been trying to tell you"_

Lindsey felt like she couldn’t breathe, like a weight had settled onto her chest and wouldn’t let her go. “Wait,” she said, almost too quiet to hear, and then again louder, “Emily—Em, wait.”

The blonde stopped, halfway out of the room, and turned. She didn’t say anything, didn’t break the silence that hung between them, heavy and pregnant with words unsaid.

And Lindsey remembered then, how she’d looked in the dark. How she’d looked in those secret moments between them, the nights they’d never spoken of, the touches that lingered on each other’s skin long after their hands have pulled away. How soft her skin had been, how warm. The way her lips felt, the way they moved so delicately and so purposefully over her body.

Lindsey remembered how she tasted, how delightful that discovery had been when she’d finally worked up the courage to make it. How every night spent next to Emily, spent in Emily’s bed, spent waking up next to Emily felt—like forever and like an instant all in one. Sand slipping through the hourglass, hours that Lindsey wanted to catch and hold onto forever.

“Wait,” she whispered, and she felt like the whole world stopped with her, waiting on Emily to turn around. Waiting for Emily.

Time held still, and Lindsey’s whole heart ached with the weight of it.

And then Emily turned. And Lindsey felt the world start to spin again.

“I’ve been trying to tell you,” she stepped closer to the blonde slowly, one foot in front of the other, “I’ve been trying to find the words.”

Lindsey ran her hand over Emily’s shoulder, up her neck, her fingers slipping gently into the hair at Emily’s nape, scratching ever since softly. “I’ve be trying and trying and I just can’t ever get them right,” the younger woman whispered, “every time I try to say them, they come out wrong. They come out twisted.”

“What, Linds,” Emily whispered, “say what?” The words were so soft, but still, Lindsey could feel the warmth of them against her cheek.

She took a breath, and leaned in, letting Emily’s strength steady her.

“I’ve been trying to tell you,” Lindsey whispered, lips hovering just a breath over the older woman’s, “that I want this. You.” She looked up, seeing the sheen in Emily’s eyes. “I’ve been trying to tell you that I’m falling in love with you, and I’m not afraid any more.”


End file.
